disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disneyland Park (Paris) Updated Version
This is the Another Disney Park Updated Program Called Disneyland Paris. Disneyland Paris Expansion Disneyland Paris Have a New Logo. Fantasyland Will Be Updated and Having It's New Expansion. Discoveryland Will Be Rethemed as Disneyland's 1967 Version of Tomorrowland. Two Minilands Will Be Added Like Critter Country and Sora's Starland. The Indiana Jones Roller Coaster Will Be Themed as Raging Spirits from Tokyo DisneySea. Indiana Jones Adventure from Disneyland Will Be Added in Adventureland. Primeval World Dioarma Will Be Added After You Leave the Tomorrowland (Formerly Discoveryland) Station. Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant will gain the color scheme of Calfornia's Sleeping Beauty Castle. The Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Will Be Added and Translated into French as The Sorcerers of Disneyland Park. The Locations Would Be in Frontierland, Main Street USA, Adventureland and Fantasyland. List of Attractions: Main Street USA 1. Disneyland Paris Railroad (Main Street USA) 2. Main Street Vechiles 3. The Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 4. Main Street Cinema 5. Disney Magic on Parade 6. Spectromagic 7. Discovery Arcade 8. Liberty Arcade Frontierland 1. Mark Twain Riverboat 2. Phantom Manor 3. Country Bear Jamboree 4. Fantasmic! 5. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 6. Mike Fink Keelboats 7. The Frontierland Shooting Gallery 8. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue 9. Disneyland Paris Railroad (Frontierland) Adventureland 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management 2. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye 3. Pirates of the Caribbean 4. Tarzan's Treehouse 5. Raging Spirits Critter Country 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Pooh's Hunny Hunt Sora's Starland 1. Mickey's House & Movie Barn 2. Minie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 5. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 6. Miley Cyrus' Musical Concert 7. Barnstormer at Goofy's Wisearce Farm 8. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 9. Sora's Magical TV World (1992-1993 version of Mickey's Starland Show) Fantasyland 1. Le Chateau de la Bella au Bois Dormant 2. La Taniére du Dragon 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinochio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family Adventure 7. Casey Jr Circus Train 8. Storybook Land Canal Boats 9 Snow White's Scary Adventures 10. Alice's Cuirous Labyrinth 11. Mad Hatter's Tea Party 12. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 13. Disney Dreams 14. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 15. Disneyland Paris Railroad (Fantasyland) 16. Pixe Hollow 17. Le Theatre Du Chateau 18. Mr Toad's Wild Ride 19. The Sorcerers of Disneyland Park Tomorrowland 1. Star Tours 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. Captain EO 4. Rocket Jets 5. Tomorrowland Transit Authority 6. ExtraTERRORestrail Alien Encounter 7. Buzz Lightyear's Laser Blast 8. Monsters Inc: Ride and Go Seek 9. Les Mysteres du Nautilus 10. Space Mountain: Misson 2 11. Disneyland Paris Railroad (Tomorrowland) 12. If You Had Wings 13. Auotopia 14. Tron Legacy: Jounrey To the Game Grid 15. Impressions de France Entertainment 1. Disney Magic on Parade (Daytime Parade) 2. Spectromagic (Nighttime Parade) 3. Disney Dreams (Nighttime Castle Show) Category:Disneyland Resort (Paris)